


d.o's anatomy

by kyungsoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoul/pseuds/kyungsoul
Summary: "This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play that's up to you."orthe medical au no one asked for !





	1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo turned over slightly and stared towards his living room sofa noticing the presence of an unknown man. "Fuck."

He reached around his head and brought his phone to his face to see the time.

**07:27 AM**

**T** he memories of last night flooded his head as he scrambled up and wrapped the bed sheet around him tightly. He darted to the stairs when he heard a groan and looked back to see the mystery man leaning up on the sofa staring at him.

"You know what we don't have to do the thing,"

Kyungsoo took a step forward towards the mystery man and smiled as the other man tried to cover himself with the pillow in his grasp.

"We can do anything you want," mystery man smirked slightly and watched as Kyungsoo gripped his sheets tighter.

"No, the thing: exchange the details, pretend we care. Look, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, ok? And when I get back down here, you won't be here, so... uhm... goodbye ... uh..." Kyungsoo sort of held out his hand as a point and to let him shake his hand.

"Jongin," _Jongin_ smiled and held out his hand so Kyungsoo shook his hand gently.

"Right, Jongin. I'm Kyungsoo." He started to step back towards the stairs as he checked his watch.

"Bye Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo took one last glance at Jongin before running up the marble stairs towards the bathroom.

-

Kyungsoo cursed himself as he slipped through the doors leading to OR 1 where he was welcomed with (what he personally thought amongst the other interns) a beautiful site of the operation room.

Dr.  SM  stood in the center of the room as the interns spread around everywhere, "Each of you comes today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today you are the doctors.

The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty, five of you will crack under the pressure, two of you will be asked to leave.

This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you."

Kyungsoo let a breath escape his throat. _Fuck._

_\--_

Kyungsoo threw the stethoscope around his neck as he leaned towards the guy next to him as he started pulling on his white coat, "Six guys out of twenty."

Tao looked around and scoffed and he shut his locker,  "I hear one of them's a model," he clicked his toungue and smiled at Kyungsoo, "That's gonna help with the whole respect thing, who are you with in this?"

Kyungsoo pulled his coat on as they leaned against their lockers, "The Nazi, you?"

"The Nazi-"

"I'm with the Nazi too!" A kid jumped up and held his hand out to the two of them and grinned, "I'm Jongdae! And you are?"

"Huang Zitao- just call me Tao."

"Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo smiled and shook Jongdae's hand as their names got called out,

"Huang Zitao, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol! D.r Junmyeon is at the bottom of the hall."

The four gathered at the bottom of the hall staring at 'The Nazi,'

"That's the Nazi?" Tao pointed and stared at Kyungsoo for confirmation,

"Apparently so," Kyungsoo stared and made the first step forward almost leading the group.

"He looks like he should be in one of the idol groups," The guy which they guessed was Chanyeol stayed towards the back with a small laugh.

Junmyeon suddenly turned and stared at the group, "Are you my interns?" Tao nodded, "Get your asses down here now you're late!"

"I have five rules. Memorise them. Rule number one: Don't bother sucking up, I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Trauma protocol, phone list, pagers, nurses will page you. You will answer every page at a run. A run!" With that Junmyeon started running not giving the chance for them to keep up,

"That's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop and don't complain."

He pushed open a door to show a room full of bunk beds, "On-call rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can where you can, wich brings me to rule number three: If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying."

Junmyeon lead them into a hallway near the ERs,  "Rule number four: The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you woke me for no good reason. We clear? Yes?"

Kyungsoo raised his hand, "You said there was five rules that was only four,"

Junmyeon stared at Kyungsoo for a split second, when a few nurses ran past, "Emergency Helicopter landing need Trauma and Neuro!"

Junmyeon glanced back at the interns, "Rule number five: when I move, you move." With that he picked up a run making the interns trail after him.

"Grab that bed, let's go!" Tao grabbed the closest empty bed and motioned the others to grab the bed as he trailed it into the lift after Junmyeon.

\--

They felt the cold air hit their faces harshly as they pushed the bed against the wind, a paramedic jumped out of the helicopter pulling a girl with him so he could safely place her on the bed.

"Name's, Katie Price, fifteen years old, female, small seizures intermittent for the past week, IV lost en route, started grand mal seizing as we landed,"

Junmyeon nodded, "Alright, get her on her right side!" 

Kyungsoo leaned over pushing the girl with him so he could hold her in place, "Chanyeol ten milligrams Diazepam IM." Junmeyon suddenly jumped slightly, "No, no. The white lead is on the right. Righty, whitey, smoke over fire... Good."

They started wheeling the bed towards the spare room as she stopped seizing allowing Kyungsoo to step off the bed.

He took a deep breath and stepped back as Junmyeon starting handing out the orders, "Huang, you're on labs! Park, you're on patient work-ups! Do, get her a CT! She's your responsibility now! And Kim! You're with Chanyeol, go!"

Kyungsoo pulled up the edges of the bed as Junmyeon watched, "We're shotgunning her so we want everything Do, don't screw this up,"

Kyungsoo looked up with wide eyes, "Yes sir!"

\--

"Is she ok?" Kyungsoo started at Katie's parents with a warm smile.

"Well her labs have come back clean so she seems to be ok-"

"Her doctor at home said she needed an operation is that true?" The dad took a step forward and looked around with panicing eyes.

"Right now we're keeping her under sedation so I'm not sure on the full extant on what we need to do so I will go get the attending on the case so they can speak to you, excuse me." Kyungsoo bowed with a smile and quickly left the room with a deep exhale.

He glanced down the hall when he caught a glimpse of Junmyeon and sighed before walking towards him. "Dr Junmyeon, Katie's parents have questions,"

Junmyeon continued looking at the charts in his hands and bit his lips, "Go see Dr Kim he's the new neuro specialist on the case, he's just through those doors," Kyungsoo glanced to the doors then bowed slightly.

"Thank you sir," He pushed himself towards the doors and walked through them with a sigh when his eyes caught the one person he didn't want to see again. _Jongin._

Jonging immediately looked up since crash cart crashed behind Kyungsoo and the shit eating grin that made its way on his face made Kyungsoo instantly crave death.

Kyungsoo, without a second thought ran back through the doors and kept walking down the hall trying to get away from his one night stand.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Jongin softly grabbed Kyungsoo's wrist and pulled him towards the stairwell, "we need to talk,"

Kyungsoo turned around to face Jongin when they weren't seen anymore, "Doctor Kim!"

Jongin laughed and reached forward before Kyungsoo pushed him away, "Doctor Kim? This morning it was Jongin," He smiled watching Kyungsoo with a smile as Kyungsoo checked nobody was around.

"Doctor Kim." Kyungsoo empathised his name, "We should pretend it never happened."

"What never happened? You sleeping with me the last night, or you throwing me out this morning? Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold onto." Jongin leant against the railing with a smile still watching Kyungsoo but this time Kyungsoo seemed to be having a breakdown. 

"No. There will be no memories. I'm not the boy in the bar anymore, and you're not the guy. This can't exist. You get that, right?" Kyungsoo watched Jongin carefully for any signs of agreement because jesus this isn't how he wanted his first day of work to go.

"You took advantage of me and now you wanna forget about it?" Jongin feigned hurt and held onto Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"I did not-!"

"I was drunk, vulnerable and good-looking. _You_ took advantage." Kyungsoo scoffed and pushed Jongin's hand of his shoulder before moving away.

"Ok, for one, I was the one who was drunk, and you are not that good-looking." Kyungsoo failed to keep an amused smile of his face as Jongin leaned foward.

"Maybe not today. Last night, I was very good-looking. I had my red shirt on. You took advantage." Jongin grinned as Kyungsoo started moving towards the exit. "Want to take advantage again? Friday night?"

Jongin started to grin even harder as Kyungsoo seemed to be considering it, "No! You're an attending and I'm your intern."

Kyungsoo suddenly stopped to look at Jongin when he noticed _how_ Jongin was looking at him.  
"Stop looking at me like that!"

Jongin actually managed to look shocked as he continued to watch Kyungsoo. "Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked!"

Jongin's smile only grew causing Kyungsoo to groan in defeat and push himself through the doors and away from the man that held his job and his secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae smiled at the patient in front of him with reassurance, "Don't worry Mr. Jeon! You'll be going into surgery with Doctor Minseok and I hear he's one of the best in the hospital. You'll able to dance again in no time,"

The patient thanked him as Jongdae made his way out of the room to bump into a smaller man,  "Oh my apologies sir-" Jongdae's words trailed off as he stared at the man in front of him, black curly hair with circular glasses adorning his face  and the complexion of a god.

The other man smiled at him warmly, "Doctor Kim Minseok and you?"

Jongdae immediately started scolding himself as he leant to shake Minseok's hand, "Doctor Kim Jongdae sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jongdae smiled as he hugged the clipboard to his chest,

"You too Doctor Jongdae," They both did a small bow before Jongdae made the first move to leave- this marked the beginning of Jongdae screwing up his medical career.

Minseok reacved out and gently grabbed Jongdae's wrist, "I would love to have coffee with you sometime," Jongdae felt his cheeks heat up as Minseok smiled.

"O-of course!" This caused Minseok to let go of his wrist and nod he seemed to mutter something before walking away leaving Jongdae to run looking for the others.

\--

"Chanyeol you have to eat-," Jongdae watched as Chanyeol poked at his food.

"I feel sick- and tired. I want to sleep and we've only been here for twelve hours. This is my first break!" Chanyeol cried as he leant back in his seat and watched Tao demolish a sandwich.

"Guys did you hear Kyungsoo's an inbred?" Tao opened the new topic and leaned foward gaining the attention of the other two on the table.

"And? It isn't wierd to have doctors who are parents here-" Jongdae was immediately cut off by Tao so he went back to shoving a piece of lettuce in his mouth

"No, no, no. His mum is Elis Do!" Tao grinned as Jongdae sat up and Chanyeol removed his hand from his head.

"Shut up! No he isn't!" Chanyeol gaped as Jongdae then interrupted.

"You mean _the_ Elis Do?" Jongdae watched Tao closely as he grinned causing the other two the start a debate on which  medical procedure Elis created was the best.

"Katie Price is a pain in my ass and if I could kill patients I would kill her." Kyungsoo dropped his tray onto the table and sat down with a huff with immediately cut the others' conversation.

"Honestly? Man try check ups, it's the most boring shit ever." Jongdae continued the conversation whilst stuffing more lettuce in his mouth causing an argument on who had the worst job.

\--

Twenty two hours and counting.

Jongdae found an empty hall with some beds against the wall, outside the theaters. With a sigh he dropped down onto one of them letting his eyes close.

A few minutes later he felt someone sit next to him and expecting it to be Chanyeol or Tao he opened his eyes with a curse on his tounge- yet stopped when he spotted Minseok holding a coffee towards him.

Jongdae gratefully accepted it and smiled at Minseok next to him, "thank you."

Minseok only smiled as he took a sip of his own coffee and looked to Jongdae out the corner of his eyes, "Well now you can tell me about yourself."

\--

Kyungsoo checked Katie'spast medical records when he stopped to overhear two doctors arguing, he closed the charts and thanked the receptionist as one of the arguing doctors walked up to him.

"Man I hate nurses," Kyungsoo resisted the urge to turn to punch him.

"You know that patient nay need a CT as it may be a brain bleed- not old age, maybe get of your high horse to notice that." Kyungsoo clicked his toungue as he signed a sheet for Katie's pain medication.

The other doctor sighed and shook his head letting the silver hair fall into his eyes, "Like I said- I hate nurses."

Kyungsoo let a scoff leave his mouth as the other turned to leave, "What did you call me?"

The silver haired doctor turned back a face written with shock as he finally noticed Kyungsoo. "I'm Doctor Do and I'd like to see you start treating patients and staff with respect because I won't hesitate to take this up with the Chief." He stopped and started walking away until he turned back around, "and do your goddamn job properly!"

He couldn't help a smile from appearing on his face as he started to walk away when his pager went off.

"What is it now Katie?" He muttered as he picked up a run.

"Doctor Do she's seizing again what do you want to do?"

Kyungsoo grabbed her charts, "Has she been given Diazepam?"

"Yes, she's started grand mal seizing! How do we proceed? Doctor Do!" Kyungsoo felt his hands start sweating as he checked the charts again.

"Is she full on lorazepam?" Kyungsoo watched everyone quickly as Katie comtinued to seize.

"Yes!" Kyungsoo cursed and threw the vharts down as he reached up to run a hand threw his hair.

"Did you page Doctor Kim and Doctor Junmyeon?"

The scrub let out an exasperated yes and they continued to hold her still.

"Phenobarbital. Load her with Phenobarbital!" Kyungsoo watched as a nurse and the drug into the iv line.

"Phenos in no change!" Kyungsoo groaned and rubbed his face.

"Are you certain you paged Doctor Kim?" There was another yes shouted and Kyungsoo felt the sweat begin the form on his forehead.

A resounding beep filled the room showing the flatlining. "Code Blue! Get a crash cart now!"

Kyungsoo grabbed the crash cart and brought it to Katie ready to start the procedure when the nurse added the gel to the defibrillator paddles.

"Charge to two hundred!" Kyungsoo looked back to make sure the nurse was doing as asked.

"Charge!" Kyungsoo pressed the paddles onto Katie's chest waiting for the shock to course through her.

"Three hundred stat!!" Kyungsoo hovered the paddles over Katie's chest and quickly pressed them to her chest.

"Charge- still flatlining,"

"Then go to three hundred and sixty!" Kyungsoo panicked and pressed the paddles back to Katie's chest, "Come on Katie!"

"It's been sixty seconds you're meant to administer another drug!"

Kyungsoo snapped his head back to the nurse, "Charge again!" The nurse made no move, "Charge dammit!" Kyungsoo pressed the paddles the Katie's chest letting the shock hit her when a regular breathing pattern came through on the moniter.

"Anything?" Kyungsoo stepped back holding the paddles loosely.

"I see sinus rhythms- BPM is rising, rate's coming back," Kyungsoo sighed deeply with relief as Jongin ran into the room.

"What happened?" Jongin checked Katie's pulse and started checking his breathing.

"She started grand mal seizing and her heart stopped." Jongin sighed and stepped back.

"Okay. Good job Kyungsoo." With a nod Kyungsoo  ran out of the room and kept running.

He was running to the exit of the building when he heard some shouts, "Soo? Soo!"

When the night air hit his face he felt the bile start rising in his throat causing him to hold his stomach as he bent over to throw up.

When he stood up he turned to face Jongdae, "Tell anybody about this and I'll tear your dick off and shove it so far down your throat you'll be shitting it out for weeks."

Jongdae nodded and followed the other back inside.

\--

All interns were gathered in a conference room waiting impatiently but the chattering stopped as Jongin walked into the room and started walking around.

"Well good morning." The goodmorning was uttered nack in response. "I'm gonna do something that's pretty rare for a surgeon. I'm gonna ask interns for help."

This caused a few interns to stop their chatter allowing the others' to listen. "I've got this kid Katie Bryce. Right now she's a mystery. She doesn't respond to our meds, labs are clean, scans are pure but she's having seizures. Grand mal seizures with no visible cause.

She's a ticking clock. She's gonna die if I don't make a diagnosis. Which is where you come in. I can't do it alone. I need your extra minds, extra eyes. I need you to play detective. I need you to find out why Katie is having seizures.

I know you're tired; your busy, you got more work than you can possibly handle. I understand. So I'm going to give you an incentive, whoever finds the answer rides with me. If Katie needs surgery, you get to do what no other interns get to do, scrub in to assist on advance procedure."

All interns immediately sat up and excited mumers filled the room.  
  "The clock is ticking fast people. If we're going to save Katie's life we have to do it soon."

Kyungsoo sighed and wandered out the room as Jongdae bounced after him, "I want in on this procedure so you wanna work together, you in?"

Kyungsoo glanced at the happy boy and sighed, "Sure but I don't want this surgery." Jongdae nodded with a grin as they made their way to the library.

\--

"So she doesn't have anoxia, chronic renal failure or acidosis. It's not a tumor because her CT's clean." Jongdae sighed and looked towards Kyungsoo, "Are you seriously not gonna tell me why you won't work with Kim?"

"No. What about infection?"

Jongdae pouted and started reading Katie's charts. "No. Ah there's no white count. She has no CT lesions. No fevers. Nothing in her spinal tap. … Just tell me."

Kyungsoo sighed and flipped a page in the textbook, "You can't comment, make a face or react in anyway." Jongdae looked up, "We had sex."

Kyungsoo looked up and Jongdae stuck true to his word and kept a straight face. "What about an aneurysm?"

"No blood on the CT. No headaches."

"Okay. There's no drug use. Ah no pregnancy. No trauma." Jongdae paused, " … Was he good? I mean he looks like he would be. Was it any good?"

Kyungsoo kept looking through the text book, "We're out of answers. What if no one comes up with anything?"

"You mean what if she dies?" Jongdae stopped reading and looked up. This caused Kyungsoo to sit up and to move opposite Jongdae.

"Yep."

Jongdae pulled a face causing Kyungsoo to smile. "Oh this is gonna sound really bad but I really wanted that surgery."

"She's just never gonna get the chance to turn into a person. The sum total of her existence will be almost winning miss teen whatever. … You know what her pageant talent is?" Kyungsoo looked at Jongdae with a stupid grin.

"They have talent?" Jongdae stiffled a laugh and looked up at Kyungsoo.

"Rhythmic gymnastics." This caused the two to burst out in laughter;

"Oh, oh come on." Jongdae gasped through his laughs as Kyungsoo laughed harder.

"What is rhythmic gymnastics? I don't know. I can't even say it. I don't know what it is." Kyungsoo stumbled over his words causing him to laugh more.

Jongdae stoped laughing for a moment, "Isn't it something with like a ball and a-" Jongdae noticed the look now doning Kyungsoo's face, "What? … Kyungsoo what?"

Kyungsoo jumped up and motioned for Jongdae to follow him, "Get up. Come on."

\--

"Oh, oh Dr. Kim!" Jongdae stumbled towards the elevator as Kyungsoo followed him, "Just one moment um…Katie competes in beauty pageants."

Jongin stared at him with a blank face, "I know that but we have to save her life anyway."

"Okay she has no headaches, no neck pain, her CTs clean-" Jongin stared at the other people in the elevator getting annoyed as Jongdae kept the doors open, "And there's no medical proof of an aneurysm."

"Right?"

"But what if she has an aneurysm anyway?" Jongdae searched Jongin's face and Jongin just kept looking at him with a blank face.

"There are no indicators."

Jongdae's face lit up, "Ah! But she twisted her ankle a few weeks ago when she was practicing for the pageant," Jongdae reached to keep the doors open again when Jongin reached almost to push him away.

"Okay I'm sure you're trying to help-"

Kyungsoo stepped foreward to interrupt, "she fell when she twisted her ankle. She fell."

The elevator starts fillig with whispers as the others start to get annoyed.

Jongdae took to talking again, "it was no big deal. Not even a bump on the head. You know, she got right back up. Iced her ankle and everything was fine but it was a fall so minor her doctor didn't even think to mention it when I was taking her history." He opens the door again, "but she did. She did fall."

Jongin nodded as the doors started closing. "Well you know what the chances that minor fall can burst into an aneurysm? One in a million! Literally." The doors closed leaving the two interns to slump into defeat and started to walk away when Jongin walked out of the elevator causing the two to turn around.

"Let's go."

Jongdae followed with Kyungsoo trailing after him, "Where?"

"To find out if Katie is one in a million."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! ive been studying sm lately so the next update might come a bit slow ~   
> but u can always follow me on twitter !! i have a few social media aus on there to fill the time in between updates !!
> 
> twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/taentedx 
> 
> ill make sure to update quicker next time !!

Jongdae stumbled into the locker room and sat down on a bench with a sigh, "Tao was chasing Chanyeol on his motorbike and the screaming gave me a migraine- I need to move away from them,"

Kyungsoo smiled, "coincidently I'm looking for roomates," He pulled his whit coat om and watched Jongdae spill his third coffee.

Jongdae sghed and looked up at Kyungsoo, "Please I will love you forever," Kyungsoo watched Jongdae for a monute whrn the other started to pout and to get the horrific sight out of his face he agreed which caused Jongdae to squeal in delight.

\--

"Chanyeol you’re running the code team. Kyungsoo, take the trauma pager. Jongdae, deliver the weekend labs to the patients. Tao you’re on sutures. Let's have a good day today," Junmyeon hit the nurse's station softly and turned to walk when Kyungsoo followed him.

"Dr. Junmyeon, I was hoping to have an early leave today," Junmyeon turned around to stare at Kyungsoo in confusion, "There is some family issues I need to sort out and today is my last opportunity."  Kyungsoo quickly held up a coffee cup with a smile, "Mocha latte?"

Kyungsoo watched him carefully however his hopes were quickly shattered when Tao spoke up, Junmyeon's expression turned from soft to hard.

"If he's leaving early I want his cut of surgeries!"

Jongdae then ran up to the group, "I mean it's only fair if it's shared out between us right?"

"It'll be a great learning experience," Chanyeol popped up each now watching Junmyeon cautiously.

"Stop talking. Every intern wants to perform all the surgies. That’s not your job. Do you know what your job is? To make your resident happy. Do I look happy? No. Why?" He glared at the group and pointed to them making them flinch.

"Because my interns are whining. You know what will make me look happy? Having the code team staffed, having the trauma pages answered, having the weekend labs delivered and having someone down in the pit doing the sutures!"

He grabbed the coffee out of Kyungsoo's hands and started walking up the stairs, "No one holds a scalpel until I’m so happy, I’m Mary freaking Poppins."

Kyungsoo sighed and turned to the group, "I fucking hate you all," he reached forward to slap Tao when he was stopped,

"Why you all standing there?" Junmyeon now stared at them from the top of the stairs with a glare that almost made Chanyeol cry with one last shout the interns quickly scrambled away, "Move!"

Tao leaned over to Kyungsoo as they walked away, "Now I know why they call him The Nazi."

\--

Kyungsoo sighed as Jongin walked into the empty elevator with him and scoffed when Jongin opened his mouth, "Are you still doing this thing of not speaking to me unless you have to?"

"Yes." Jongin turned around with a pout and Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. "You're my boss."

"Your boss' boss actually, so really-" Jongin stepped forward making Kyungsoo's breath hitch.

"No! It's not happening, ever!" Jongin took another step forward pushing Kyungsoo to the wall, "Now you're sexually harressing me."

Jongin smiled and looked down at Kyungsoo, "I'm just riding an elevator," He leaned down slightly causing Kyungsoo to jump uo and catch his lips.

Kyungsoo's hands gripped onto Jongin's scrubs as Jongin held onto Kyungsoo's waist pulling him closer. The kiss was urgent making them short of breath and Kyungsoo ended up with his hands in Jongin's hair.

It was the elevator stopping that caused Kyungsoo to push the other away and with that he left a smug Jongin behind.

\--

Jongdae held a coffee in front of him with a smile as Minseok took it gently with a soft hey. "How are you feeling?" Jongdae held his hand against Minseok's forehead checking for a fever however he was stopped by Minseok grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I'm fine," Jongdas nodded quickly and sat down next to the other hoping the other didn't see the blush now decorating his face.

Minseok placed a small kiss on Jongdae's head, "Dae we are alone you know, you don't have to be so scared," He watch Jongdae closely as the other took a sip of his coffee.

"I know but you in general make me nervous Min," Jongdae turned to him with a soft smile, "plus I've only been here a week it would not look good if Junmyeon found out about us or SM!"

Minseok laughed and pulled Jongdae closer to him, "They won't know, how about me and you tonight, take out and some films?" Jongdae smiled causing Minseok's smile to only grow but Jongdae's answer left him in disappointment.

"I would Min but I'm moving to Kyungsoo's tonight so I can get away from Chanyeol's screams," Jongdae stiffled a laugh but leaned into Minseok's touch after kissing the other gently. "But I can do tomorrow night," Jongdae's fingers played with Minseok's tie slightly suggestively causing Minseok to smirk.

"We don't have to wait that long," They leaned into each letting their lips touch in a heated kiss where Minseok slowly pushed Jongdae onto the bed where he hovered above him.

Minseok leaned down leaving a trail of kisses on Jongdae's neck enjoying the soft gasps and the feeling of the younger's fingers cascading through his hair-

_beep! beep! beep!_

Minseok grabbed his oager and sighed dropping his head onto Jongdae's chest not wanting to leave Jongdae right now. Jongdae placed a small kiss on Minseok's head with a smile, "Go, go save some lives."

Minseok let out a small laugh and sat up to fix his hair before leaning down to give Jongdae one last lingering kiss.

\--

"You thought sleeping with our bosses was a good idea?"

"Hey I never told you to sleep with him!" Kyungsoo held his hands up with mock offence and watched Jongdae stuff a piece of lettuce into his mouth angrily as he watched Miseok from across the room.

Jongdae turned to Kyungsoo making him jump, "You put the idea in my head!" Kyungsoo gupled and gave a small smile,

"Sorry?" Jongdae rolled his eyes so Kyungsoo leaned forward slightly, "Look if it makes you feel better I made out with Jongin in the elevator earlier,"

This caused Jongdae to snap out of whatever trance he was in and grin, "Spill the tea,"

"Look there's not much to it," Kyungsoo took a bite out of his sandwich, "I was having a bad day and he had me in a corner and I just..." He shrugged and reached over the table for his water.

"Jumped him?" Jongdae grinned triumphantly this time shoving some cheese in his mouth.

Kyungsoo shook his head, "No! I guess... I don't know," He sighed and took a sad bite out of his sandwhich, "Yeah,"

Jongdae smiled as he sipped his tea, "I told you, you wouldn't last,"

"Shut your whore mouth."

"Damn ladies chill it out over here," Kyungso glanced up to see the silver haired doctor from the other week sitting next to him. Kyungsoo let out a quiet unbelievable as Tao sat down with Chanyeol on the table.

"Ew who are you? This is the nazi's intern table," Tao looked him up and down whilst scrunching up his nose.

"Byun Baekhyun! I got transferredto this group,"   
He held out his out to which Tao rolled his eyes.

"You're the one that called Kyungsoo a nurse- I hate you," Baekhyun smiled as Tao took a bite of his sandwich.

"And you're the overbearing kiss-ass, yeah I hate you too." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes amd stood up after Jongdae.

"Oh Chanyeol," Chanyeol looked up from his notebook, "I have a spare room if you need a place to move," Kyungsoo looked at him and felt somewhat happy when Chanyeol happily agreed. "Great," He looked back to Jongdae and follwed him out the canteen.

\--

"You know... you should come out with me sometime. I've decided I'm not leaving. This town has ferryboats." Kyungsoo groaned as Jongin follwed him down the hall.

"I'm not dating you." Jongin started walking in front of him now in order to stop Kyungsoo from walking. Which only caused Kyungsoo glare at him which somehow allowed Kyungsoo to carry on walking.

"One date is all I'm asking for!" Jongin stopped at the doors with a hppeful expression when Kyungsoo turned around.

"No." Kyungsoo grinned and turned to walk out the doors into the trauma unit leaving Jongin to turn back to the neuro department in defeat.

\--

"You're pretty hot. What with that red hair thing going on,"

"You know I would never go out or sleep with you ever because I'm not that low?" Chanyeol barely glanced up at Baekhyun whilst reading his charts causing the other to frown.

"I'm not low- I just like having a good time." Baekhyun smiled when Chanyeol finally looked away from his charts to look down at him.

"No."

"Oh come on!" Chanyeol shook his head with a mocking smile and passed the charts back to the nurse with a thank you.

"You should at least give me a chance babe," Baekhyun followed him closely with a small smirk on his face noticing how tense the other got when he called him babe.

"You should at least respect my decision-oh wait! You're a scumbag." Chanyeol stopped before the patients room and glared at him. "If-" He muttered something under his breath then sighed, " _If_ you shut up, I'll go out to coffee with you. _IF_!"

Baekhyun immediately closed his mouth and nodded enthusiastically causing Chanyeol to narrow his eyes before shaking his head and pushing the door open to their patient.


End file.
